batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Xelha
'''Xelha' is a major character in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, the main female protagonist, and the story's protagonist for a short time during the game. Biography Xelha is actually the Ice Queen, of the royal lineage of Wazn, the rumored Ice Kingdom, which floats on the cold edge of the world. The royal line has the ocean sealed inside them, protecting it, but are destined to have to sacrifice themselves when the earth will be regained, to return it. This fate is one which Xelha seems to accept, but wrestles with nonetheless. The Dream The witches of Wazn had sensed the disturbances as two major occurrences towards Malpercio's resurrection were taking place: the resurrection of Melodia and her alliance with Kalas a few years afterward. At the former they sent out three witches to investigate. At the latter, Xelha herself was haunted by a dream that made her lose all her magic power and motivated her to set out herself, in line with what she promised her late mother. The head witch suspected the dream to have been most terrifying, but in reality it had been a dream of Kalas, covered by a veil of darkness, clutching his little brother. Xelha's sympathy for this young man is what drove her to set out on a journey. The Servant Girl She infiltrated the empire, and found out about its plans of releasing the End Magnus to lay its hands on the power of Malpercio. To counter this, she stole a pendant which appeared to be important to the empire's plans (In truth it was the Earth Sphere), and went to Sadal Suud to find out more, where she encountered the boy from her dream, bearing witness as Melodia put a spell on him to erase his spirit's memory. She realized that Kalas was somehow involved in a dark plot, and wanted to support him and help him escape from what he had gotten involved in. And so, mostly by Xelha's efforts, the two of them come to travel together, making friends along the way. However, despite her best efforts to bond with Kalas, he betrays them, leaving Xelha devastated. But the fact that his former spirit is willing and capable of contacting with her makes her realize that, as she suspected, she and Kalas are in many ways the same, and that manages to cheer her up a bit. Eventually Kalas redeems himself, and the two of them come to be traveling together again, with their shared experience as spirit guides deepening their relationship. But during their travels, time and time again, Xelha finds herself faced with her own fate. That even should they win and live through the ordeal, she will likely have to sacrifice herself in the end. Destiny When the final battle's won and the race of man has reclaimed the earth, she finds herself with Kalas, the both of them coming into grips with their relationship and her fate. Despite not really wanting to, Xelha manages to convince Kalas of the necessity of her sacrifice, and together with the spirit that binds them, they unseal the ocean. But they are faced with the physical manifestation of Geldoblame, whose surviving spirit fuses with the earth itself and violently attempts to prevent Xelha's sacrifice for one last chance at revenge and domination of the world. By working together, the three overpower Geldoblame and destroy him forever. Xelha then dies from a combination of wounds sustained from the battle and the strain of the ocean's weakening seal, her body disintegrating on site. Heavy salty rain pours down on the world and the Earth is returned to its former state. Kalas promises to keep her in his heart forever. However, at the end, Xelha was resurrected by the whale, one of the ancient gods that had secretly been living amongst man in the shape of a race of creatures called Greythornes. This is out of thanks for her efforts, without which Malpercio would undoubtedly have triumphed. Battle Xelha can use attack magic from all six elements: Fire Burst, Aqua Burst, Light Flare, Dark Flare, Chronos Blow, and Wind Blow. In turn, each of these spells has six levels of power. Xelha can also use neutral attack magnus that all characters can use, such as the Small Knife and the Bamboo Stick. Xelha has very high Agility and since she can use any element, it is very easy for her to strike an enemy's weakness. However, her HP is not as high as most of the other heroes. Offensive Magnus Xelha fights using Spells. There are thirty-six available and come in every Element except Physical. Defensive Magnus Xelha, like Mizuti, can use Hat Magnus and Robe Magnus. Finishing Moves Most of Xelha's finishing moves are light elemental, but her finishing moves ultimately span all six elements, as with Kalas and Gibari. Xelha yells "Magic!" right before executing a finishing move. They are as follows: Standard Finishing Moves Spirit Attacks During the time that Xelha is bonded with the player, she can use Spirit Attacks. Equipment Class Up Magnus Quotes Attacks *"Fire Burst!" *"Water Burst!" *"Light Flare!" *"Dark Flare!" *"Chronos Blow!" *"Wind Blow!" Finishing Moves *"Enguard! Magic: Dance of Light!" *"I'll finish you! Magic: Dance of Light!" *"Don't underestimate me! Magic: Dance of Light!" *"Prepare to die! Magic: Sparkle of Life!" *"You'll be sorry! Magic: Sparkle of Life!" *"Watch out! I'm not that innocent! Magic: Sparkle of Life!" *"You'll be sorry! Magic: Soul Flash!" *"Enguard! Magic: Soul Flash!" *"Watch out! I'm not that innocent! Magic: Soul Flash!" *"Mighty flames, bring thy rage hither! Magic: Dancing Flames!" *"Mighty flames, be guided by my will! Magic: Dancing Flames!" *"Mighty fire, I command you to destroy! Magic: Dancing Flames!" *"Luminous darkness, be guided by my will! Magic: Dark Embrace!" *"Luminous darkness, cast yourself upon the enemy! Magic: Dark Embrace!" *"Luminous darkness, let your power flow forth! Magic: Dark Embrace!" *"Winds of fury, be guided by my will! Magic: Whispering Wind!" *"Winds of fury, rage forth! Magic: Whispering Wind!" *"Eternal time, be guided by my will! Magic: Bells of Fate!" *"Eternal time, speed the process of ageing! Magic: Bells of Fate!" *"Mighty waters, find and caress the pits of my soul! Magic: Seal of Water!" *"Shining lights, come hither! Release the flash of destruction! Magic: Wheel of Light!" Spirit Attacks *"I am time, dispeller of wind! Lingering Time!" *"I am time, hear my voice! Lingering Time!" *"I am the water, dispeller of fire! Sacred Spring!" *"I am the water, hear my voice! Sacred Spring!" *"I am the air, dispeller of time! Distorting Wind!" *"I am the air, hear my voice! Distorting Wind!" *"I am fire, dispeller of water! Hellfire!" *"I am fire, hear my voice! Hellfire!" *"I am darkness, dispeller of light! Demons of Darkness!" *"I am darkness, hear my voice! Demons of Darkness!" *"I am the light, dispeller of darkness! Shining Seraph!" *"I am the light, hear my voice! Shining Seraph!" Other *"Is that all?" (defense) *"Sorry everyone..." (death) Item: Camera *"Gotcha!" *"Perfect timing!" *"Say cheese!" *"Now!" *"Smile!" Battle Start *"We can win this if we fight together!" *"Get ready to meet your maker!" *"Please don't get in our way..." *"Watch out! Here I come!" *"This doesn't look too good..." *"Sorry! I hope that this doesn't hurt too much!" *"This looks like an easy win." Battle End *"Huh, that was easy." *"*sigh* I got all worried for nothing." *"Okay! Let's move on." *"Let's keep moving." *"Thank you, everyone." *"I thought we were history." *"Is everyone all right?" Item: Voice *"Come and get me!" *"You're pretty ugly, you know that?" *"Are you even trying?" *"A brisk walk is more challenging than this." *"Come on, loser!" *"Is that the *best* you can do?" *"I'll take out my stress on you!" Item: Other *"Here!" (ally) *"Take this!" (enemy) __NOEDITSECTION__ Trivia *Xelha's name translates to "a spring of water" in Yukatek Mayan, in possible reference to her purpose as the source and keeper of the Ocean. *Her character may be partly inspired by the Hans Christian Andersen tale, "The Snow Queen," which, aside from the titular character, also involved a mythical ice palace to the north that could only be found in the raging blizzard that surrounded it through holy magic and prayer. Likewise, the story also involves a magic mirror, though, like the Queen herself, it is of a more malicious nature than Baten Kaitos's counterpart. Gallery Portraits Xelha Portrait.jpg Xelha Earth Sphere portrait.PNG Xelha portrait shocked.jpg Xelha portrait young.JPG Xelha is-the-best.gif Concept art xelha.jpg|Concept artwork Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans